baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
The Player
• Capsule Collider |sprite = |species = Determinant |gender = Determinant |job = Student |created = Unity |added = Baldi's Basics Classic }}The Player is the unidentifiable main protagonist in Baldi's Basics. Due to the fact that the Player is represented as the gamer themselves with no revealed identity (gender, name, species, etc.), the characters constantly break the fourth wall when speaking to them. The Player takes the role as a school student of Baldi who was sent by their friend into the Schoolhouse to retrieve seven notebooks while evading Baldi. The Player actively keeps track of how many notebooks they have at any given time with diligence as it is their main mission, indicated by the notebook counter located in the top left corner. Their top right inventory bar keeps track of the three items they currently have in their possession, and the meter located between these two HUDs, indicates their available amount of stamina. Description The game is played from a first-person perspective, so the Player's external appearance is never shown. They see from slightly below Baldi's eye level, indicating that they are shorter than him by default as if they're younger. The Principal of the Thing gives hints that they're a child, as when sending them to detention, he says that they should know better but still insists on telling their parents about what they did, even for a small infraction such as running in the halls. 1st Prize claims to be programmed to desire their image and will chase them relentlessly in a prolonged effort to hug/push them. Curiously, the Player's movement lacks view bobbing, potentially identifying that they slide around similar to everyone else. While the Player is completely silent, they do make a sound in one point, where they were heard blowing the birthday cake candle from Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Personality The Player is excellent at quick mental subject such as adding and subtracting for math problems. However, they fail to solve more complex problems either because those problems are genuinely impossible or they simply cannot understand how to solve them. The Player's morality can be shaped through their actions - for example, while it is not necessary to cut Playtime's jump rope (which is considered a rude action but temporarily thwarts Playtime being an obstacle), the Player could engage in such an action without hesitation. Given that the Scissors has no other friendly uses, it could be implied that the Player would always grab and use them for their purpose of cutting Playtime's jump rope, or some other similarly malicious action such as cutting 1st Prize's wiring - however, performing such an action grants the Player extra time to evade Baldi, resulting in a greater chance of survival, albeit at the cost of someone else. Therefore, it can be assumed that everything questionable that the Player does or may do is in the spirit of evading Baldi and not being a bully. Provided that the Player was indeed intended to be a sliding cylinder, they seem to lack many of the human characteristics that would typically make such a scenario as Baldi's Basics impossible, such as fear or shock that would typically faze any other person too much to engage in Baldi's scenario efficiently enough to survive. It can be assumed that the Player is not very assertive or strong, as the Player is unable to circumvent hazards that other characters bring, such as being caught by Baldi, being stuck jumping rope with Playtime, failing to walk past It's a Bully with no items, being caught breaking the School Rules by Principal of the Thing, and being pushed with ease by Gotta Sweep or 1st Prize. Role The Player's friend requests them to head back to Baldi's school to navigate the notebooks for him. As the Player enters the school, they're greeted by Baldi standing in front of three hallways and two classrooms which each contain a notebook. As soon as the Player views the third question of the second notebook, it shows a distorted math question, as mystman12 designed the game to fail the third question from the 2nd to 7th notebook. The first notebook doesn't have that question. After the Player has succeeded to answer all the notebooks, Baldi's loud voice suddenly congrats the Player and gives them an access to escape but for limited time. The Player has to escape the school by going through four exits. The exits disappear until the fourth exit, which they will finally accessed through in order to complete the game. Trivia * .]]When hacking by disabling the first-person view and forcing meshes to be visible, the Player's "identity" is nothing else than a tall, whitish-grey cylinder model. mystman12 even refers the Player as "Capsule Collider", based on the model's name."it's everyone's favorite character, Capsule Collider!" - mystman12. April 3, 2019. Twitter. The cylinder is actually a Unity-Mesh Type, but by default the Player's model is invisible. Audio References Navigation ru:Протагонист Category:Characters